Cool Kids
Cool Kids '''to piosenka z dziewiątego odcinka sezonu szóstego, Child Star. Jest śpiewana przez New Directions. Tekst i tłumaczenie piosenki '''Jane: She sees them walking in a straight line | Oni idą wciąż jedną wytyczoną ścieżką That's not really her style | Ale ona ciągle zbacza z toru Mason: And they all got the same heartbeat | Wszystkim serce bije w jednym tempie But hers is falling behind | Jej powoli zwalnia Madison i Roderick: Nothing in this world could | Nic ich Ever bring them down | Nie może dobić Yeah, they're invincible | Są niepokonani And she's just in the background | A ona znów stoi gdzieś z tyłu Madison: And she says | I mówi wciąż Madison i Roderick z New Directions: I wish that I could be like the cool kids | Chciałabym być jak oni Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in | Oni wydają się tu pasować I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids | Chciałabym być jak te fajne dzieciaki Kitty: He sees them talking with a big smile | Widzi ich wielkie uśmiechy But they haven't got a clue | Ale oni nic nie nie widzą Yeah, they're living the good life | Przeżywają swe bajkowe życie Can't see what he is going through | Nie zważając na niego Spencer i Alistair: They're driving fast cars | Prowadzą swoje wyścigowe fury But they don't know where they're going | W nieznanym kierunku In the fast lane | Jednym torem Living life without knowing | Przeżywają swe życie, bez poznania smaku And he says | I mówi wciąż Myron i Spencer z New Directions: I wish that I could be like the cool kids | Chciałabym być jak oni Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in | Oni wydają się tu pasować I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids | Chciałabym być jak te fajne dzieciaki I wish that I could be like the cool kids | Chciałabym być jak oni Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in | Oni wydają się tu pasować I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids | Chciałabym być jak te fajne dzieciaki Kitty: And they said | I mówią wciąż I wish that I could be like the cool kids | Chciałabym być jak oni Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in | Oni wydają się tu pasować I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids '''| Chciałabym być jak te fajne dzieciaki '''Kitty i Myron oraz Spencer z New Directions: I wish that I could be like the cool kids | Chciałabym być jak oni Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in | Oni wydają się tu pasować I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids | Chciałabym być jak te fajne dzieciaki Myron i Spencer z New Directions: I wish that I could be like the cool kids | Chciałabym być jak oni Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in | Oni wydają się tu pasować I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids | Chciałabym być jak te fajne dzieciaki New Directions: Whoa | Whoa Whoa | Whoa Whoa | Whoa Spencer i Roderick: Like the cool kids | Jak oni Galeria CoolKids.png Filmy thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 6 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kitty Wilde Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions